danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Powder Game
Powder Game, or PG, is a popular particle simulator from the Dan-Ball website, also known as 'dust,' with the ability to create things with the available elements, and then you can upload them for others to vote or delete for. It can be found at http://dan-ball.jp/en/javagame/dust. Now, a Powder Game update usually comes after 3 updates to other games. )]] Powder Game History The game started as a simple simulation, with own elements, block (previously known as 'bloc'), powder, and wind. It would look to many as a game similar to Planet Simulation and Sand Moji Combined, but the approval of the game began to pick up steam as new elements were introduced, such as fire, gunpowder, and other such objects. Powder Game really became very popular during the expansion of fighters, probably based on the zombies from Hell of Sand, but with capabilities such as kicking other fighters.. The game became well-known across simulation-game sites after the introduction of uploading, allowing people to share their ideas openly with others. The game shed its old 'simulation skin' and began an epic charge towards being a real and exciting game. As new elements were introduced, innovative ideas were made for the games, including old pixel art (also known as checker-styling), fighter courses (before the expansion of hotkeys and the player functions), and just cool things to mess around with. As new elements were introduced, people refined the old methods of revolutionary breakthroughs, shattering the limits of the game, and more people began pushing those limits further than before, such as stop-art and sendai-styling pixel art, player courses, and logic systems, one of the most useful innovations of thunder and metal, moving the game towards an extremely intelligent and useful sandbox, allowing one to run his own ideas and see them expand and reach new heights. It is now usually updated every 4 weeks on Friday, after 3 updates of other games. Currently, Powder Game updates has slowed gradually with Stick Ranger and Earth Editor, but ran steadily, giving the community of users a hopeful look towards the future Fridays of Dan-Ball... Powder Game Timeline Powder Game's timeline is somewhat interesting, and shows all 68 updates created, from Powder Game 1.0 to 7.7. (Last updated from Powder Game v. 1234.43278) *Powder Game Timeline Upload Types In the Powder Game, there have been many discoveries and creations. Some of the most common created uploads are such: *Player courses *Idea upload *Pixel art *Drink machine *First upload *Last Upload *Chain reactions *Superball animations *Volcano *Series uploads *Arena uploads *Contest entry uploads *C-4 Mazes Elements Powder Game has 36 elements, each with its own unique properties. The word "element" is used in the sense of a game element, as opposed to a chemical element. Air can go through the elements, it is only affected by the indestructible block, therefore both are usually not considered as elements. *Artificial elements (They cannot be created simply through clicking an element and drawing) †Abbreviated in menu On the Powder Game menu, the red dot (left click) starts out on Powder, and the blue dot (right click) starts on Wind. Special objects Some special objects can be put in the game. *Wheel: the maximum amount of wheels you can have is 100 *Player, fighter and haed: the maximum total of these you can have is 50, and you can only have 2 players. *Bubble: makes a bubble that pops on contact with block, but turns into any element it touches, except fan and soapy *Block: an indestructible block is created. *Ball: a ball. Balls roll and bounce at great speed. Balls come in many varieties, each with different properties. Tools and options *Menu, shows how many dots and objects you have of each element and object. *Pen-s, meaning pen-size, determines the pen size used for some tools and drawing elements. *Pen allows you to select pen free which draws however you want, or pen line which draws straight lines going vertically or horizontally. *Get generates a code for saving what's on-screen. *Set is for loading a code. *Save is used for temporarily saving what's on-screen. *Load loads what you last saved. *Upload allows you to upload what's currently on-screen. Be sure to click stop before uploading. *BG changes the background to non for no background, BG-Air for information on air pressure, (green is high, blue is low, black is neutral) BG-Line for information on wind, BG-Blur for a motion blur, BG-Shade for a glow, BG-Aura for a special effect that somewhat shows wind, BG-light to make it brighter, BG-Toon to make a cartoony affect, BG-Mesh to show wind action in a grid pattern, BG-grey to show all elements and air pressure in grayscale and BG-track to show the trace of elements that move, BG-dark makes the screen dark, making most elements and objects cannot be seen. *Reset clears everything. *StartStop toggles pausing. *Block (formerly "bloc") is used to make indestructible walls. Air cannot go through this, and must go around it. The block structure determines how air flows and affects particles of matter. Matter cannot normally go through it either. *Erase gets rid of block and wheel. *Clear gets rid of matter. *Wind makes wind in the direction of the red line. *Air increases (left mouse button) or decreases (right mouse button) the air pressure where clicked. The strength depends on the pen-size. *Drag allows you to drag things around. *Text makes text with the element selected with the other mouse button. *CopyPaste allows you to copy and paste elements. When copy is red, you can drag a rectangle around what you want to copy. Click the button to change to paste mode, which allows you to paste (the rectangle shows the area) what you copied. *Scale allows you to change the zoom to x1, x2, x4, x8, or x16. This is useful for making small structures. *Speed allows you to change the speed to x1, x2, x4, or x8. Higher speed decreases the FPS while elements and objects in the game moves faster. *Side - Loop turns wrapping on and off - things either can or can't go out one end and come out from the other, but there are some exceptions. *Grid makes a grid. There are 8 types of grid. (including no grid) These allow to accurately center and position objects. *Dot S/M/L allows to change limit of amount of dots on play field, S = 20,000, M = 30,000 and L = 40,000. *Vote allows you to vote for uploads. *Delete allows you to delete uploads (an upload is only deleted if the amount of deletes is more than half the number of votes) *Shortcut keys Useful shortcuts for some of the Tools of Powder Game. External Links * Powder Game on the official site fi:Dan-ball:Powder Game Category: Powder Game Category: Java games